1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press-fit type ball joint the type used in automobile and light truck applications, and more particularly toward a replacement ball joint assembly adapted to be pressed into a previously used and possibly distorted receiving hole in a suspension component.
2. Related Art
Suspension systems in many automobiles and light trucks include several ball joint assemblies to provide a pivoting, swiveling connection with the wheels. Ball joints typically comprise spherical bearings connecting upper and/or lower control arms to the respective steering knuckles, like that shown in FIG. 1. Such assemblies have a limited life span and require replacement when indications of wear present. It is not uncommon to replace a ball joint assembly numerous times over the service life of a typical automobile or light truck.
Ball joint assemblies usually have a socket housing that is mounted in a receiving hole in one of the control arms. These socket housings can be mounted using various techniques such as by direct threaded engagement, taper fit with a threaded nut keeper, spot welding, or by press-fit. Press-fit ball joint assemblies are held in place by a tight interference fit between an exterior socket housing and the inner receiving hole in the control arm. Knurls on the socket housing improve retention. Frequently, a snap ring is used to backup the press-fit connection to assure the socket housing does not inadvertently disconnect.
Replacement ball joint assemblies, i.e., ball joint assemblies provided as repair parts rather than original equipment components, are often designed with oversized knurls in the form of longitudinally extending splines so as to assure a tight interface with the receiving hole in the control arm. An example of this type is shown, for example, in FIG. 3. A C-frame press tool, like that shown in FIG. 2, may be used to remove the old, worn ball joint assembly and install a new, replacement ball joint assembly according to well known procedures. These procedures may include use of a sleeve-type receiving tube and cup-like adapter like those illustrated in FIG. 2.
A particular problem experienced by mechanics and others involved in the automobile repair trade involves the replacement of a press-fit type ball joint into a control arm having a worn and/or disfigured receiving hole. For example, if a particular vehicle has experienced multiple previous ball joint assembly replacement operations, it is likely that the receiving hole in the control arm will have become distorted and enlarged, and possibly also work-hardened by the numerous previous ball joint replacement operations. In these cases, it may be recommended to replace the entire control arm that is only deficient due to a worn and over-expanded receiving hole. As will be appreciated, this can result in increased repair costs, unnecessary waste, and consumer dissatisfaction. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to address situations where a replacement ball joint assembly of the press-fit type is required to be installed in a previously used and possibly distorted receiving hole in a vehicular suspension component. Furthermore, there is a need to prevent further distortion of a receiving hole to thereby extend the useful life of control arms and other such suspension components.